Encuentros
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Vio unos ojos purpura-rojizos que se abrieron sorprendidos igual que sus ojos azul profundo.


Encuentros

_La primera vez que lo vi solo pensé que era un producto de mi imaginación._

Miro alrededor, esperando con paciencia la llegada de sus amigas, la habían logrado convencer para salir a pasear a la ciudad de Domino, a través del metro estaba solo a treinta minutos de Tokio, también le recalcaron que tenia que llegar puntual por las varias ocasiones en que las había dejado plantadas, pero no era su culpa, era la culpa de ese hanyou roñoso que no la dejaba venir a su tiempo.

Soltando un suspiro, se dejo caer sentada sobre un banco del parque en el cual las esperaba, mirando a lo alto observo las agujas del reloj, las cuales marcaban diez minutos de retraso. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho se puso de mal humor, nunca había sido una persona paciente para esperar, pero se volvió a recordar que ella ya las había dejado olvidadas, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos se pregunto si era una venganza y la dejarían aquí.

Para distraerse, comenzó a mirar a cada persona y a evaluar las características junto con los sentimientos expresados por cada uno, se topo con niños, parejas, adultos, ancianos pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un grupo de amigos en especial. Era de cuatro personas, los cuales eran tres hombres y una mujer, uno era un chico de cabello café en punta hacia el sol, debía usar una cantidad considerable de gel, el segundo chico era rubio y se notaba que a como estuviera su cabello se quedaba, la chica tenia cabello café corto y el último le hizo alzar una ceja, tenia el cabello negro en tres puntas con rayos rubios y la orilla pintada en un color morado, si pensaba que el de cabello café usaba gel no quería saber cuanto usaba este que lo mas seguro es que fuera un bote entero, de hecho era el mas pequeño de su grupo a pesar de la longitud de su cabello.

Mirando por un segundo al cielo, se cuestiono porque de todas las características les miraba el cabello, ella cuidaba el suyo. Haciendo un movimiento desinteresado, decidió echarle la culpa a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru por su espectacular cabello de plata, no podía ser justo que un hombre tuviera mejor cabello que una mujer, hizo un puchero.

Escuchando pasos, bajo la mirada para darse cuenta que el grupo que había estado observando hace unos momentos estaba por caminar frente a ella. Viéndolos pasar uno por uno desinteresados del exterior y mas entretenidos entre su charla y risas, hasta lo último el más pequeño de su grupo estaba con una sonrisa, tranquilo.

Kagome se quedo estática con lo que vio, detrás del chico se encontraba la figura de un varón con la apariencia muy parecida pero a la vez diferente, este en cierto punto era más alto junto con un porte autoritario. Abrió los ojos grandes e hizo una exclamación en sorpresa al toparse con dos ojos color purpura-rojizo. De repente, pego un brinco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, volteando espantada para toparse con sus tres amigas que la miraban con una sonrisa.

Colocando su mano sobre su corazón, regreso la mirada para tratar de encontrarse con ese color extraordinario de ojos, pero solo vio al grupo como lo había visto armado desde un principio de cuatro personas, detrás del chico más pequeño no había nadie. Sacudiendo su cabeza, considero que estar tanto tiempo en la era feudal ya le estaba atrofiando su cerebro.

"Vámonos, Kagome" Eri dijo mientras le hacia señas para que las siguiera.

Asintió "Voy"

_La segunda vez fue en una ocasión de sorpresa, no solo para mí…_

La cabello azabache barría con paciencia las hojas del árbol, era su ultimo día en la era moderna antes de regresar a la era feudal, su abuelo le había pedido el favor de barrer la parte de en frente del templo, lo cual se encontraba haciendo, siempre trataba de esforzarse para remplazar la ausencia que producía en la familia junto con las no tan buenas calificaciones que tenia.

En una acción repentina, su cuerpo reacciono apretando la escoba fuertemente entre sus manos, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cada uno de sus sentidos grito en alarma por la repentina energía oscura que sintió atrás suyo, pensando en utilizar su escoba como arma se preparo para sus siguientes movimientos.

"Disculpe" escucho la voz suave de una mujer.

Volteo a ver y estudio a la mujer frente suyo, tenia largo cabello negro lacio, su piel era un color moreno, traía una vestimenta con decoraciones doradas, parecía la vestimenta de una egipcia, pero su atención se baso sobre su collar que tenia un ojo, era de donde se sentía todo ese poder oscuro, el lugar donde provenía la energía.

"¿Pu-puedo ayudarla en algo?" se maldijo por dentro por el temblor de su voz.

"Me gustaría saber que tan lejos queda el museo" sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"No queda muy lejos… solo camine dos cuadras mas adelante y lo encontrara señorita…" hizo una pausa al no saber su nombre.

"Mi nombre es Ishisu"

Asintió "Kagome" respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada por su expresión cortante "Me llamo Kagome" se corrigió.

"Muchas gracias" mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras.

Curiosa, se acercó a la orilla de la escalera solo para ver diferentes personas esperándola, entre ellos uno transparente que la miro con ojos purpura-rojizos sorprendidos al igual que los suyos, pero al parpadear ya no había nada, dándose cuenta que había dejado de respirar, tomo aire para luego sentir el viento tras de si y que se llevaba hojas.

Dando un brinco vio todo su trabajo desecho por el viento "¡Oh no puede ser enserio!" olvidando lo de hace unos segundos para volver a armar su trabajo, tenia que apurarse, ya que conociendo a Inuyasha regresaría ese día a presionarla de irse en vez de mañana.

_La tercera vez casi me dio un paro cardíaco._

Gruño molesta, se había peleado con Inuyasha para poder venir a su época actual por sus estudios, tenia exámenes la próxima semana, tenia que estar mas pendiente que nunca, así que después de un par de gritos, enojos, insultos por parte de Inuyasha, muchos abajo, se encontraba aquí a través del pozo, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la cima y poder entrar a su casa para tomar un relajante baño y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Inuyasha no la acompañaba porque estaba ocupado comiendo tierra del hoyo en el que se encontraba y tras muchas amenazas no la seguirá, a veces quería que comprendiera lo importante que era para ella estudiar, ella no era del pasado, ella es del futuro, de la era moderna. Sus calificaciones serian la que decidirían su forma de vivienda en un par de años, aunque quisiera quedarse en el pasado, no era su tiempo, sentía que Inuyasha era un egoísta al no considerar lo que pasaría con ella después.

Sacando la cabeza del pozo se encontró con dos ojos purpura-rojizos, dando un grito entre espantada y sorprendida, se soltó, sintiendo como caía nuevamente al fondo del pozo cuando su caída fue parada, alzando la mirada, vio la cara blanca delgada y ese par de ojos de color extraordinario sosteniéndole uno de sus brazos para que no cayera.

"¡No te sueltes!"

_¿Quién en su sano juicio se soltaría? _Comenzándose a agitar _Yo _pensó con ironía.

"¡No te muevas! ¡Te vas a caer!" tratando de mantenerla en su agarre.

Apretando los labios, considero sus posibilidades, si se dejaba caer a través del pozo estaría a salvo pero habrían demasiados cuestionamientos y posiblemente al regresar a casa podría encontrarse con un problema mayor que solo un hanyou furioso del otro lado del pozo, ahora si intentaba algo traía su arco y flechas, podría enterrarle una flecha.

Asintiendo, coloco su otro brazo sobre el que la sostenía para que la sacara con más facilidad, parpadeo sorprendida, el chico que la sacaba no se veía tan fuerte para levantarla sin esfuerzo alguno y ponerla en la orilla del pozo, pero lo había hecho. Haciendo aun lado su sorpresa, miro en frente para casi tocar la nariz con ese extraño, pegando un grito lo empujo lejos de ella para sacar su arco y una flecha para apuntarle.

"¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?" interrogo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"Tranquila" alzando las manos en frente suyo, si soltaba la flecha estaría muerto o al menos lastimado.

"Responde" sin bajar la guardia, con el corazón a mil por hora, a punto de salirse de su pecho.

"Me puedes llamar Yugi y vine a hacerte unas preguntas, cuando escuche ruido acá" ladeando la cabeza "Por cierto ¿Qué hacías en el fondo del pozo?"

"¿Eh?" se quedo consternada _Mierda ¿Ahora que le digo? Espera ¿Por qué tengo que contestarle yo a él? _"Bueno, um, no te interesa" mirando un segundo a otro lado avergonzada.

Yugi le dio una mirada plana, esperando a que bajara su arma, lo estaba poniendo mas nervioso ver como no cambiaba su objetivo, tomando aire, trato de calmarse para ver una ligera aura sobre ella de color blanco.

Su piel se erizo, estirando el arco con mas fuerza, sintió la energía oscura alrededor de una pirámide de cabeza que tenia colgando sobre su pecho, pasando a su cara vio en su frente un brillante ojo dorado.

"Así que vienes a hacerme preguntas, mas bien creo que tu tendrás que responder las mías" afilando la mirada sobre él "¿Qué es ese ojo sobre tu frente y porque sale energía oscura en tu pirámide?"

"Lo puedes sentir y ver" murmuro sorprendido "Déjame hablar contigo, prometo no hacer nada que te lastime a ti o a alguien de aquí" mirando el arma "te contare, baja el arma"

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" suavizando su agarre.

"Tu eres la armada, si sientes que te miento aceptare las consecuencias" aun con los brazos a la vista.

A pesar de la energía oscura que sentía alrededor de su collar y el extraño brillo sobre su frente, encontraba pura sinceridad en su voz y su aura no mentía, su sexto sentido le decía que era alguien de confiar. Soltando un suspiro decidió hacer caso a sus sentidos, nunca le habían fallado.

"Esta bien" bajando el arco y flecha.

"Necesito que creas todo lo que te contare, no va a ser necesario que me digas si me crees hoy, regresare mañana y esperare una respuesta" sentándose en uno de los escalones, esperando pacientemente que la ojos zafiros hiciera lo mismo.

Dudando un segundo, se sentó con cuidado al lado de él, dejando un espacio debido y su arco y flecha al lado. Dudaba que su historia fuera tan sorprendente como la suya, ella viajaba quinientos años en el pasado ¿Puede alguien superar eso? No lo creía, se podía hasta decir que ella era quinientos quince años más vieja que él, sin contar la edad de su encarnación. Sonrió con gracia mientras se acomodaba para escucharlo.

_La cuarta vez que lo vi, se juntaron las piezas y toco mi turno de esperar que me creyera._

Escuchando como alguien tocaba su ventana, movió sus cortinas para ver a Yugi del otro lado del cristal esperando a que le abrieran mientras hacia una onda de saludo, con una sonrisa, quito el seguro y le abrió.

"Sabes, existen las puertas" viéndolo pasar y cerrando la ventana tras suyo.

"Lo siento, pero a esta hora no me consideraría bienvenido" con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Tienes razón" Asintiendo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Entonces" mirando aun lado "¿Qué opinas?" regresando la mirada sobre sus iris azul profundo.

Le dedico una sonrisa "Te creo…Faraón" lo último para alzar el humor.

Le respondió con una sonrisa igual "Hn" cerro los ojos un segundo, bajando el nerviosismo que inconscientemente tenia "Dime ¿Cómo es que puedes verme cuando no estoy tomando el lugar del cuerpo y que es esa energía pura que tienes alrededor?"

"Necesito que creas todo lo que te contare, no va a ser necesario que me digas si me crees hoy, regresa mañana y dame tu respuesta" repitió sus palabras pero con cierta diferencia.

Con una sonrisa, se recargo sobre el escritorio de Kagome mientras escuchaba su historia.

_La quinta vez que lo vi estaba…ocupado…_

"Que hermoso" murmuro, sin quitarle la vista al vestido color purpura "Lo quiero" haciendo un puchero, cambiando a una expresión de duda, mirando mejor en el reflejo del espejo, observo a una pareja que iba caminando en el otro lado de la calle, abrió los ojos, grandes, en reconocimiento al faraón.

Dándose la vuelta, observo a su acompañante, era la misma chica de cabello corto café que había visto en el parque junto al faraón cuando estaba como Yugi, se veía que entraban a una tienda porque ella paso primero, pero antes de pasar volteo en su dirección. Siendo sorprendida mirando, se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza con un leve sonrojo y con la otra mano haciendo una honda. Viéndolo dudar entre entrar o pasar al otro lado de la calle, se compadeció de él cruzando ella la calle a donde se encontraba.

"Hola Yami" con una sonrisa.

"Hola Kagome" volteando a ver a la chica de cabello corto de reojo para regresar su atención a la cabello azabache.

"¿Un día de diversión?" le pregunto, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, la cual al verla platicando con él le mando un fulgor, sintiendo una gota que resbalaba tras su cabeza.

"Podría decirse que así es, aunque no me sorprende" metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué?" decidiendo ignorar a la chica dentro de la tienda.

"Es la segunda vez que Yugi me lo hace" poniendo una mirada plana.

Soltando una risita "¿Esta oyendo nuestra platica?"

"No" moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado "Esta como dormido, igual que las otras veces"

Asintió, mirando nuevamente de reojo a la chica, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima, haciendo que más gotas sobre su cabeza cayeran "Sabes, ya entiendo porque te hizo Yugi otra vez lo mismo"

"¿A si?" ladeando la cabeza.

"Es mas que obvio que le gustas" con una sonrisa, haciendo señas al interior de la tienda.

Parpadeo sorprendido "¿A Tea?"

"Si ese es el nombre de la chica que te acompaña entonces así es" guiñándole un ojo "Yugi a de saberlo y los puso en otra cita"

"Solo somos amigos" poniendo otra vez una mirada plana.

"Pero ella quiere algo mas"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"Instinto de mujer" con una risita.

"Instinto de mujer…" parpadeando lentamente.

"¡Ei! No critiques mi instinto que fue el que te dejo hablar ese día" moviéndole un dedo de lado a lado frente a su cara.

Sonriendo "Esta bien" mirándola curiosamente "Por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Vine a comprar alimento para…mi viaje" le dijo en código.

Asintió "Entonces te veré cuando vuelvas a regresar"

"Nos vemos" Asiendo una onda de despedida, alejándose lo mas rápido posible, se le hacia tarde y no quería estar enfrentándose a una chica verde de celos, ya con Ayame le bastaba.

Con una sonrisa más grande, viéndola irse con su cabello negro-azulado balanceándose de un lado a otro, dándose la vuelta se topo con Tea quien simplemente le viro la cara malhumorada y pasaba al lado de él a la siguiente tienda. Viéndola extrañada, recordó las palabras de la ojos zafiro, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado regreso la mirada para ver que no se encontraba Kagome más, metiendo las manos en su bolsillo siguió a la otra chica furibunda.

_La sexta vez que lo vi se dio cuenta._

"A ti te gusta Inuyasha verdad" mirando a las hojas del árbol sagrado.

Con un sonrojo "¿Po…porque dices eso?" mirando a otro lado.

"No dejas de hablar de él" volteándola a ver.

"¿Tan obvia soy?" con el sonrojo aumentándose.

"Es una persona especial para ti por eso se nota" tratando de calmar su sonrojo.

"Haber faraón" con una chispa de travesura "Dígame entonces cual es su consejo"

"Sigue a tu corazón"

Por un segundo dejo de respirar por sus palabras, mirando los ojos purpura-rojizos, sonrió "¿Te aburriría si te cuento de mi vida romántica o de lo poco que hay de ella?"

"Si es importante para ti, te puedo oír"

_La séptima vez que lo vi entre en una crisis nerviosa._

"Hola Kagome" saludo Yami.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, lo empujo rápidamente detrás del árbol sagrado "Escóndete allí" le murmuro.

"¿Qu..? ¿Porq…?" sin terminar ninguna pregunta, resignándose le hizo caso al ver su desesperación por que se escondiera.

"¡Kagome!" se escucho el llamado de un varón.

Tratando de no verse obvia, escondió sus manos atrás suyo para que no viera el manojo de nervios que estaba hecha "Inuyasha, creí que ya te habías ido"

"Feh" Cruzando los brazos frente suyo "Tenia que ver que llegaras a salvo"

"Ya estoy a salvo así que ya te puedes ir" con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¿Cuál es tu prisa por la que me vaya? No que querías pasar mas tiempo para tu escuela" haciendo un entrecejo.

"Para que tenga mas tiempo para mi escuela te tienes que ir Inuyasha" comenzando a subir su temperamento.

"Mejor me quedare"

"No, no, no, no" agitando la cabeza y los brazos en negación.

"¿Y porque no?" le gruño.

"¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que te quedaste cuando tenia que estudiar para mis exámenes?" pregunto enojada, recordándolo "Yo si, fue una muy mala idea, no me dejaste concentrarme" apuntándole con un dedo.

"Feh, esa fue tu culpa debiste poner atención a lo que leías" oliendo alrededor "Huelo algo diferente" comenzando a andar hacia Kagome.

"¿Algo…diferente?" comenzó a sudar nerviosa.

"Si, otra persona" rondando hacia la parte de atrás del árbol.

Yami no estaba en mejores condiciones que Kagome, se encontraba sudando de los nervios de que el hanyou lo encontrara, los encuentros que habían estado teniendo había sido el pequeño secreto de la cabello azabache y él. Hasta cuando Tea les platico a Tristan y Joe no les contó nada, aunque en esa ocasión fue a Yugi pero el no recordaba ese momento, menos sus paseos nocturnos mientras el dormía para apoderarse de su cuerpo y venir a platicar con la intrigante chica que trataba de esconderlo en estos momentos. Si el tal Inuyasha, como había mencionado su nombre, era como le había platicado ella significaría una falta de razón y una pelea aun más grande entre ellos, además de un ataque hacia él.

Kagome se comenzó a asfixiar con el mismo aire al ver lo cerca que se encontraba del faraón, agarrada entre los nervios y la desesperación, hizo lo único que le ocurrió por lo que lograría evitar encontrarlo.

"¡Abajo!" grito a todo pulmón "¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!" cerrando los ojos.

"Kagome ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pegado al suelo.

"Porque...porque…" no se le ocurría una excusa "Me…estas haciendo molestar…" era ridículo pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente "No ha venido nadie, regresa a la era feudal Inuyasha para que pueda comenzar con mis estudios"

"Feh y si no quiero" le respondió, tomando una posición sentada.

"Entonces comprobare mi teoría si puedo mandarte al otro lado del mundo a través de un agujero" tratando con mucha fuerza de mantenerse enojada y no le viera que temblaba en realidad por los nervios.

Abriendo los ojos espantado "Ya, ya me voy" corriendo a la casa donde estaba el pozo "Chica molesta" murmuro antes de saltar dentro.

Soltando un suspiro, dejo caer su espalda sobre el tronco para resbalar hasta el suelo en una posición sentada.

"Eso estuvo cerca" exclamo el ojos purpura-rojizos saliendo detrás del árbol y tomando asiento al lado de ella.

"Si" dijo aliviada, aunque todavía se encontraba nerviosa por el suceso.

Mirando de reojo que no se tranquilizaba intento una táctica para calmarla "Le gustas"

"¿Eh?" lo miro en duda.

"A Inuyasha le gustas"

"¿Lo dices enserio?" pregunto esperanzada.

Miro sus ojos azul profundo brillantes como dos zafiros "Si" afirmo.

Otra vez nerviosa "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Instinto de hombre" con una sonrisa.

Soltando una carcajada la cabello azabache, olvidando todo el nerviosismo pasado en esos momentos.

_La octava vez que lo vi fue un apoyo._

Habían pasado varios días desde que no la había visto después de ese incidente en la casa del joven sacerdotisa, estuvo ocupado con varios torneos así que no pudo despedirse de ella, sabia que ya tenia dos días que se había ido, ya era medido el tiempo que se iba y regresaba junto con el que se quedaba, aun faltaban varios días.

Pero a pesar de saber eso se encontraba de pie frente al pozo en altas horas de la madrugada, algo lo había empujado a venir. Cuando en eso escucho un sorbido proveniente dentro del pozo, asomándose alcanzo a ver a la cabello azabache en el fondo, sentada pon los brazos sobre la pared y tratando de tragar todo su llanto, soltando entre ratos un sonido lastimero.

Dolía, dolía mucho, se sentía tan sola, tan abandonada, tan traicionada, su corazón se sentía hecho añicos, le dolían los pulmones de intentar conseguir aire, su cara estaba pegajosa, los ojos hinchados. Ni siquiera sabia que hacia dentro del pozo, solo había corrido lo mas rápido y lejos posibles, no había razonado solo siguió sus instintos, debía tener moretones, raspones, cortadas y el uniforme rasgado.

Sintiendo ser agarrada por su hombro, se quedo estática para perder rápidamente el interés, no sabia quien era, si era una mala persona que importaba si la lastimaba, no le interesaba nada en estos momentos solo quería que el dolor acabara. Abriendo los ojos al sentirse virada choco con dos par de ojos purpura-rojizos preocupados.

"¿Yami?" pregunto sorprendida "¡Yami!" para luego gritar buscando consuelo, arrojándose y abrazándose a su cuello mientras lloraba a flor de piel.

"¿Qu-que sucede?" cuestiono curioso, preocupado y sin saber que hacer.

"La eligió a ella" abrazándose mas fuerte mientras el faraón esperaba a que continuara "¡La eligió a ella!" apretando los dientes juntos.

"Kagome" suavemente llamo.

"¡Eligió a Kikyo!"

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido y entendiendo, la abrazo con protección mientras le pasaba una mano por su cabello mientras se desahogaba la joven sacerdotisa por haber sido rechazada por el chico que estaba enamorada.

_La novena vez que lo vi…_

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mejor" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Te sientes lista?"

Juntando sus rodillas, las abrazo para colocar la cabeza sobre ellas mientras admiraba el pequeño bamboleo de las ramas del árbol sagrado "La verdad es que no…" cerrando los ojos "Pero tengo un deber que cumplir" agarrando los fragmentos de shikon.

Asintió "Uno debe cumplir con sus deberes" mirando a la entrada del templo "Yo tengo que cumplir el mio"

"¿A que te refieres?" soltando los fragmentos para verlo curiosa.

"Kagome" no sabia porque pero se le hacia difícil decir lo siguiente "Estaré fuera durante un tiempo"

"¿Por qué?" con su completa atención.

"Tengo que saber que es lo que sucedió en el pasado que se repetirá ahora, necesito recuperar mi memoria" volteando a verla "Saldré de Domino a unos duelos de monstruo"

"Entiendo" su corazón se deprimió un poco más de lo que estaba.

"¿Cuándo piensas regresar?"

"Esta noche "abrazando nuevamente sus piernas "¿Y tu cuando te iras?"

"Partiré mañana" colocándose de pie, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos "Kagome" llamo, la cual lo volteo a ver "Prométeme que serás fuerte"

Parpadeo y luego sonrió "Claro que si" parándose "Sino, faraón, como podrá defender al mundo si se destruye quinientos años atrás" fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta que ella era mas corta que el por unos centímetros.

_La décima vez que lo vi no era él._

La joven sacerdotisa se encontraba caminando de regreso a su hogar mientras hacia calculo de lo gastado para el regreso a la era feudal con los consumibles necesarios para sobrevivir al menos una semana de viaje, tendría que conseguir una forma mas barata para comer, el precio se elevaba cada vez mas además que todo ingreso salía de su familia.

Sintiendo como chocaban con ella, haciendo que todos sus productos cayeran al suelo, arrugando el entrecejo se volteo a ver quien le había echo tirar todo para toparse con suaves ojos lilas mirándola desconcertados y muy apenados.

"Lo siento de verdad, yo-yo" se veía nervioso.

Parpadeo para reaccionar quien era "No te preocupes" le dijo rápidamente "Enserio" con una sonrisa.

"De-déjame ayudarte" agachándose para comenzar a recoger las cosas.

Terminando de recoger todo la cabello azabache se puso de pie "Gracias" con una sonrisa.

"No tienes que agradecerme al contrario mas bien debería agradecerte por no estar enojada conmigo" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mirándola de reojo.

"Estaría enojada sino te hubieras disculpado y me hubieras dejado recogiendo todo sola" ofreciéndole una mano para que se colocara de pie.

Tomando la mano, lo ayudo a levantarse "Gracias, um" mirando avergonzado a otro lado "Lo lamento…otra vez"

"No te preocupes" él le llegaba hasta la nariz "Por cierto mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome" haciéndole un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ah, si perdón mi nombre es Moto Yugi" doblándose un poco, luego alzarse con una mirada curiosa "¿Tu vives en el santuario Higurashi?"

"Si, también es conocido como el santuario de puesta del sol" le agrego.

"Nunca eh ido a ese lugar pero me han platicado de él y de la calma que tiene su árbol, se dice que es muy viejo" continuó su charla.

"Así es, tiene mas de quinientos años, quizás unos ochocientos o mil años, de echo se conoce como el árbol sagrado o árbol del tiempo" observando como sus manos las colocaba atrás suyo o al lado suyo.

"¡Oh! Ya veo" haciéndose hacia adelante y atrás con sus pies "Sabes, te me haces familiar ¿Te eh visto en algún lado?" con un dedo sobre su barbilla y mirando al cielo pensativamente.

Ocultando una sonrisa con su mano "Lo mas seguro, también te me haces familiar" pequeñas sensaciones le llegaron a su cuerpo sobre energía, mirando un poco atrás de Yugi vio un par de ojos purpura-rojizos parpadeando sorprendido por la interacción.

"¡Ahí no!" grito después de observar su reloj.

"¿Sucede algo?" cambiando de objetivo sus ojos.

"Mi abuelo me matara le dije que vendría a Tokio solo por un rato y ya paso una hora" sujetándose la cabeza en pánico "¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós!" grito junto a un saludo de despedida mientras corría.

Viendo alejarse cada vez mas a Yugi y el Faraón, Kagome sonrió, haría una parada a un lugar antes de regresar a casa.

_En nuestro onceavo encuentro le prepare una sorpresa._

Miro al cielo estrellado de la noche, esta vez se encontraba esperándolo pacientemente a fuera de su casa junto al árbol sagrado, sabia lo mucho que le agradaba ese lugar a Yami, así que esperaba pacientemente a que llegara.

"¿Kagome?" observando las cosas "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra colgando.

"Es un picnic nocturno" apuntando a las cosas "Solo que sin comida y puro dulce" con una sonrisa alegre.

"Yo no sé que decir" mirando las cosas con un polvo rosa sobre sus mejillas.

"¿El gran faraón esta apenado?" le dijo en travesura "Vamos, siéntate"

Asintió, haciendo lo que la sacerdotisa le había pedido, observo que de una tetera le colocaba un poco de liquido oscuro para agarrar otra y colocarle un liquido blanco para luego pasárselo y hacerlo mismo con el suyo, olfateando el liquido café claro que contenía dentro el vaso, el olor era desconocido para él.

"¿Qué es?" ladeando un poco la cabeza.

"Es café con leche, le llaman lechero" soplando en su vaso "Como considere que el faraón ya había probado las bebidas egipcias como japonesas pensé que seria bueno mostrarle una bebida común de américa que no haya probado" agarrando azúcar y revolverla en su bebida.

Vio a la ojos zafiros sus movimientos para regresar a la tasa, le soplo y le dio un leve trago para luego hacer una mueca "Sabe…diferente" tratando de no ofenderla.

Soltando una carcajada, tomo unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse "Olvide decirte que le pusieras el azúcar considerado para ti para que sepa bueno" soltando mas risas.

Parpadeando, agarro la cuchara para servirse azúcar y revolverla, mezclándola, la probo con mas cuidado para llevarse una sorpresa "Sabe muy bueno" dándole otro trago.

Le acerco unas galletas "Las prepare esta tarde espero te gusten"

Agarrando una la probo "Están ricas" terminándosela "No sabia que eras tan buena cocinera"

"¡Ay me alagas!" ondeando una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra.

"No tenias que hacer todo esto" mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

"Bueno es un agradecimiento"

"¿Un agradecimiento?"

"Si" observando el humo de su taza "Tu me apoyaste hace mes y medio, era lo mínimo que podía hacer" sonriéndole "Me dejaste expresar mi dolor y ahora todo es mas fácil…mas ligero"

"No tenias que agradecerme" devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Pero quería" con una chispa de travesura "Además quien iba a saber que el gran faraón tenia algo hacia los dulces" viendo el plato de galletas vacío.

"Bueno…yo" rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No te preocupes ¡Hice mas!" emocionada mientras sacaba mas galletas.

_En nuestro treceavo encuentro…hubo diferencias._

"No entiendo" frustrada.

"No es difícil de entender duelo de monstruo" acomodando su baraja para explicarle nuevamente.

"Pues para mi si, déjame mejor con mi arco y flechas" cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Soltando un suspiro resignado "Esta bien"

"Además que estoy aprendiendo a controlar mis poderes también ando memorizando conjuros y ya se hacer un campo de protección" inspirando el pecho con orgullo "¿Te muestro?" antes que respondiera lo hizo.

Con sus ojos purpura-rojizos vio el leve brillo blanco alrededor de ellos para protegerlos del exterior, extendiendo la mano, lo toco para recibir una pequeña descarga sobre el. Volteándola a ver vio el reflejo de sus poderes sobre sus ojos que mostraban orgullo.

"Buen trabajo" con una sonrisa "Pero prefiero quedarme con mis cartas"

"Deberías intentarlo"

"¿Arriesgarme a que me purifiques? Así estoy bien"

"No te voy a purificar" se quejo.

Negó con la cabeza.

_La catorceava vez…solo sé que dolía._

Estaba entumida pero se sentía desgarrada, necesitaba ayuda, podía ver su sangre caer entre sus brazos mientras trataba de subir las escaleras del pozo, no podía poner su peso sobre una pierna, su camisa estaba manchada de rojo y llena de agujeros, cada vez se sentía mas débil, el piso se le movía por la falta de sangre.

"A-a-au-xi-lio" oscureciéndose su vista "A-yu-da" sintiendo que el último aliento se le iba.

Arrugo el entrecejo.

**Kagome aguanta…**

¿Quién era?

**Resiste.**

Se le hacia conocida esa voz.

**Tú puedes.**

¿Yami?

**Despierta…**

Abriendo los ojos, se trato de levantar para sentir como mil agujas se le insertaban por todo el cuerpo, haciendo una exclamación de dolor, se dejo caer.

"Déjame ayudarte" escucho mientras sentía como unas manos la colocaban con suavidad.

"¿Ya-ya" apretando los dientes en el dolor "mi?" abrió los ojos para ver purpura-rojizos preocupados "¿Don-donde…estoy?"

"Estas en tu casa, tu mama y abuelo te curaron, ahorita están descansando dije que me haría cargo" mirando la vendas sobre su brazo, costado y muslo "¿Qué paso Kagome?"

"Al fin" sonriendo "Al fin mate a Naraku" tocando su cuello "Y complete la shikon no tama"

"Buen trabajo" le susurro.

"Voy a dormir un rato" comenzando a cerrar los ojos "Te veré mañana" perdiendo la conciencia.

_La quinceava vez, lo sorprendí._

"¿Qué haces fuera de la cama y de pie?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cabello azabache que estaba parada frente al árbol sagrado.

"No te preocupes" sonriéndole "Mi poder me ha curado ya gran parte"

"Es sorprende para solo un día" colocándose a su lado.

"Toda persona que tenga la shikon no tama se multiplicara su energía por mucho" alzando el brazo y mostrándole una ligera línea color rosa "No soy la excepción" con una sonrisa traviesa "Si antes le tenias miedo a mis poderes ahora témeles mucho mas" con una mirada picara y riendo.

Sonriendo "No te atreverías a hacerme daño"

"¿Cómo estas seguro?" alzándole una ceja.

"Confió en ti" volteando a ver a una casita a lo lejos "Dime ¿Piensas regresar?" mirándola de reojo.

Bajando la cabeza, negándose en mirar en la dirección del pozo "No" moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza "Ya no tiene energía el pozo" irradiando tristeza "Lo puedo sentir"

"Yo también" llamando su atención "Ya no tiene ese cosquilleo que me hacia sentir su energía" volteándola a ver "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Continuar estudiando, tratare de seguir adelante" regresándole la mirada y acercándose mas a él "Además, no todos mis amigos estaban haya" cuando lo tuvo a un par de centímetros, lo abrazo "También los tengo aquí y también desde un principio sabia que no me quedaría haya y con la decisión de Inuyasha menos"

Sorprendido, poco a poco le fue devolviendo el abrazo.

_De allí en adelante nuestras salidas y platicas fueron mas seguidas, solo recuerdo haber contado hasta el numero quince, si continuara no terminaría de contar, además que no me quise aprender el orden después de ese numero, ya que era la edad que el y yo teníamos, pero si recuerdo cuando se fue._

"Kagome"

Volteando "¡Yami!" alegremente, dejando de lado todo lo que hacia "No esperaba que vinieras hoy, habíamos quedado con vernos mañana" extrañada.

"Lo sé, pero yo…" consiguiendo un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Sucede algo?" pregunto preocupada, lo conocía demasiado para saber que eso no era normal.

"Kagome, yo…" tomando aire "Saldré del país"

"¿Por qué?" cuestiono pasmada.

"Iré a Egipto…a terminar todo esto" mirando a otro lado.

Asintió "Entiendo" tocando la shikon no tama en su cuello "¿Cuánto tardaras?"

"No estoy seguro" le respondió.

"Oh" jugueteando con la perla "Entonces esperare tu regreso ansiosa"

Se veía tan esperanzada, ilusionada y sus ojos brillaban tan bonito que no se atrevió a decirle lo demás, solo le dio una sonrisa y le cambio la platica. Era mejor que no lo supiera, no ahora que disfrutaba el momento junto a ella, después…

_Paso el tiempo y fiel a mi palabra lo espere, hasta que un día..._

"¡Yo voy!" grito mientras corría a la puerta después de escuchar el timbre "Buenas…" se quedo muda al ver al otro lado a la persona que era y no era quien estuvo esperando.

"Hola…¿Me recuerdas?" pregunto avergonzado, jugueteando con su tenis.

"¿Yugi?" ladeando la cabeza.

"Si, bueno" comenzando a buscar en su chamarra "¿Dónde esta? Yo sé que lo deje por aquí" metiendo luego la mano en el pantalón "Aquí esta" sacando un sobre blanco "Es para ti" entregándoselo.

"¿Para mi?" curiosa tomo el sobre.

"Si…es de parte del espíritu"

"¿De Yami?" mirándolo "Osea que tu ya sabes…" sonrojándose levemente.

"Si, pero no pasa nada" sonriéndole "Bueno, ya me voy"

"¡Espera! ¡De que trata!" estirando un brazo para pararlo en vano al ver que ya había bajado la escalera "¿Por qué simplemente no se transformo Yami?" se pregunto, cerrando los ojos, sabia que no era buen presagio.

Cerrando la puerta, corrió a su cuarto, una vez dentro y con seguro en la puerta, abrió la carta para comenzarla a leer "Kagome, no se por donde empezar" era la letra de Yami, pero su forma de expresar…era diferente, como si estuviera…nervioso "Cuando te dije que me iba, podía ser la ultima vez que te vería" sintiendo un hundimiento "Si estas leyendo esto entonces afirma mi teoría, me he ido" empezando a humedecerse sus ojos "Eh regresado cinco mil años en el pasado, a donde pertenezco, pero no creas que no pensé en ti, te lo pensaba decir la ultima vez que te fui a ver pero te veías tan alegre de verme y triste al mismo tiempo de que me iba, además de todo lo que haz sufrido, no te quise causar un dolor mas grande. No creas que solo esto es doloroso para ti, aunque entiendo por no ser la única perdida que haz tenido, para mi también lo es, con el tiempo te aprendí a querer luego te comencé a" perdiendo la voz y abriendo ancho los ojos "…Amar…" soltó sin aire, releyendo lo último, dio un trago para desatarse el nudo en la garganta, estaba nerviosa de seguir leyendo "No es la mejor declaración, ni despedida, pero siempre te tendré en mi mente y mi corazón, solo hubiera pedido no haberme tardado tanto ni haber tenido tantas dudas para decírtelo, no sabia si me correspondías, tus ojos azules me hacían sentir como un tonto" sonriendo un poco mientras dejaba caer unas gotas de sus lagrimas sobre el papel "Te extrañare, pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver, se feliz. Por siempre tuyo el faraón Atemu"

Abrazando la carta a su pecho, siguió llorando "Eres un tonto" dejando que su cabello cubriera su cara "Y yo una tonta"

_No me di cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que fue muy tarde…_

"¡Abuela!" escucho un grito en la puerta que la interrumpía.

"¿Qué sucede Sango?" volteando a ver a una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y ojos lilas.

"El abuelo anda jugando duelo de monstruo con Rin pero como a mi no me gusta no me hicieron caso" haciendo un puchero.

Agarrando un papel doblado color amarillento por el tiempo, lo coloco dentro del cuaderno en donde había estado escribiendo para luego cerrarlo, observo con sus ojos azul profundo como se acercaba curiosa su nieta mientras se acomodaba un mechón gris tras su oreja.

"¿Qué guardas allí abuela?" pregunto.

"Es una carta" mientras le agarraba una mano.

"¿Una carta?" ladeo la cabeza.

"Así es" llevándosela fuera del cuarto "Cuando tengas mas edad te platicare"

"Esta bien" arrugando la boca "¿Me seguirás enseñando como usar un arco y flecha?"

"Si"

"¡Yay!"

_**El viento levanto su largo cabello azabache mientras miraba las ramas del árbol sagrado agitarse junto a su corazón deprimido, era de noche y se encontraba a fuera esperando…en realidad nadie iba a llegar, solo esperaba por costumbre a que llegara una persona que nunca iba a llegar.**_

_**Escuchando pasos, se volteo, inconscientemente, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora esperando ver unos sorprendentes ojos purpura-rojizos, contuvo el aire. Llegaría diciéndole que fue una broma pero que si la quería y…**_

"_**Hola" saludo, suavemente.**_

"_**¡Oh! Yugi…" mostrando una mirada triste pero colocando una sonrisa "Disculpa mis modales, hola"**_

_**Viendo la mirada "Um, yo sé que no eras quien esperabas" colocando una mano atrás de la cabeza.**_

"_**No" moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado "No debí actuar así" decidiendo cambia el tema "¿Qué te hace tomar estos rumbos?" ladeo la cabeza.**_

"_**Bueno, Yami antes que se fuera me mostró todos los momentos que, bueno, pasaron…juntos" mirándola de reojo "Así que me imagine que estarías esperando aquí"**_

"_**¡Oh!" no sabiendo que mas decir.**_

"_**Sabes" viendo el cielo "Los sentimientos de Yami eran sinceros…lo que él te escribió en esa carta era verdad"**_

_**Abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego sonreír "Gracias"**_

"_**No hay de que" sonriéndole para luego ponerse nervioso "Yo me preguntaba, si tu querías, quiero decir, bueno" tomando aire "¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?" sonrojándose repentinamente "No como algo romántico sino como amigos para pasear, me refiero a" lo interrumpió una risa.**_

"_**Tranquilo" le calmo "Si quiero salir contigo" observo como la mirada infantil de Yugi se alumbraba con alegría, recordó que en una de sus pláticas con Yami…no, Atemu le dijo que Yugi era su reencarnación pero ella no cometería el mismo error de Inuyasha de confundirlos, eran dos personas diferentes a pesar de todo.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los que me quieran contactar pueden buscar mi face con mi nombre de aquí como Kigami Aizawa.

Se agradecen comentarios por el esfuerzo, también criticas constructivas.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
